


A fallacious king

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Vaguely Smutty, like wow can you even tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi’s thumbs are pressed in a bit too deep—Mayuzumi felt as if he were going to drown in his own saliva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fallacious king

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post (http://maddiebullen.tumblr.com/post/71196514821/new-kurobasu-headcanon) on tumblr and the thought that Akashi probably gets off getting talked down on by sempais. Sempai complex Akashi. Yeah, I'm sorry--maybe.

“Chihiro,” Akashi’s voice is a sensual purr in Mayuzumi’s ear, the red haired teen rolling his hips just so to make Mayuzumi choke on his own spit.  It didn’t help that he had been effectively gagged by Akashi’s own hands.  His captain had cradled Mayuzumi’s face, hooked his thumbs into Mayuzumi’s mouth, and pressed down on his tongue and the tops of his teeth.  There is spit dripping down the corners of Mayuzumi’s mouth, following the curve of Akashi’s hands and down his wrists, over Mayuzumi’s chin, and his tongue pushes against the pads of Akashi’s thumbs with each desperate gulp of air Mayuzumi attempts to take.  Akashi’s thumbs are pressed in a bit too deep—Mayuzumi felt as if he were going to drown in his own saliva.

Akashi leans back to give him a satisfied look, mouth curving into a gentle smile that just sends sharp shivers of anticipation down Mayuzumi’s spine.  “Chihiro you look so…” Akashi’s voice trails off into a blissful sigh, his eyelids fluttering,“unsightly…filthy…degraded.”  The last word rolls off Akashi’s tongue like water, smooth and sharp at the same time, and it makes Mayuzumi tense.  It should say something about him if listening to a haughty first year made him this bothered.  “A dog, maybe?” Akashi doesn’t let up, the grinding of his hips becoming more persistent.  “Regardless, it seems to be turning you on more than anything else.  Tell me Chihiro, are you really this vanilla?  Is just me calling you petty names enough to make you get off—I was expecting better.”

Mayuzumi tries to say something but his words are slurred by the excess of saliva in his mouth and Akashi’s thumbs.  Akashi blinks, expertly playing the part of wide eyed and innocent though his movements showed otherwise.  “What was that?  Do you agree with what I’m saying?”

As if.

Mayuzumi wants to retort but the thumbs in his mouth were proving to be a problem and he needs to swallow, clean himself up some.  He bites down hard, forcing Akashi to pull his thumbs out from Mayuzumi’s mouth.  Though with how Akashi’s entire body stiffens and his breath hitches in the quietest of hiccups Mayuzumi suspects Akashi enjoyed it a bit too much.  “I said,” Mayuzumi swallows here, his tongue sliding out to try and wipe up some of the drool on his lips, “someone like you shouldn’t be insulting someone like me too much.”  To emphasize his point he bucks his hips.  The smallest of smiles appears on his face at the stifled moan Akashi gives him.  “Especially when an empty king like yourself gets off just as much on getting talked down on,” Mayuzumi watches as Akashi’s eyes slide shut, trembles as Akashi’s movements become a bit faster—frantic. 

Mayuzumi continues, “A phony ruler like you must take great pleasure in pretending he’s above everyone else when he’s not—“

“Chihiro—“

“What’s that line you like to say a lot?  ‘Know your place?’  I think that applies more to you than anyone else—“

“Chihiro, Chihiro—“

“Considering you’re the lowest of the low, filthier than me, wearing a tainted crown and coming in on the coat tails of someone else—“

“Please—“

Their movements are becoming sloppy, any pretense of rhythm, coordination, and anything else thrown out the window in favor of just _feeling._

“They’d call you dirt, but I think of you as something else—something just a bit better—“

Akashi’s brows furrow and he’s murmuring Mayuzumi’s name like a mantra.  Mayuzumi reaches up to gently grab Akashi’s hair.  Despite his disposition Mayuzumi was not all harsh words and aggression.

“Where’s that title of respect?” his tone held a condescending air to it and Akashi shudders.

“Sempai.”

That finishes off Mayuzumi and he’s shutting his eyes, hips coming up in half aborted thrusts.  The two lean against each other, Mayuzumi resting his hands on the small of Akashi’s back and Akashi’s face buried in his neck. “And you said I was a bit pathetic getting off to that,” Mayuzumi mumbles.  Akashi bites down on his shoulder.

“Quiet, Chihiro.”

“I’m just saying.”

But Mayuzumi falls back, letting Akashi settle on top of him so the two could fall asleep.


End file.
